bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Horsin' Around
Horsin' Around is a situational comedy that premiered on ABC in 1987. It was filmed in front of a live studio audience and lasted for nine seasons. Each episode lasted twenty-two minutes. Synopsis The show, which is set in Omro, Wisconsin, portrays a young, bachelor horse who is forced to reevaluate his priorities when he agrees to raise three human children. It was initially dismissed by critics as broad and saccharine and mediocre. But the family comedy struck a chord with the United States and went on to air for nine seasons. In the series finale, The Horse dies of a broken heart because the children didn't appreciate him enough. They are handed back over to Child Protective Services. However, when Bradley Hitler Smith tried to revive the series as, Ethan Around, '' BoJack returns to play the horse. Cast Trivia *''Horsin' Around is listed as a show on Netflix, however, only the title sequence is available to watch. *''Horsin' Around'' is based on various stereotypical late 80s, and early 90s television shows, one of the major inspirations being Full House. Episodes Titles *Sabrina's Christmas Wish (Christmas special) *Goober Goes Home Plots *Herb Kazzaz wanted to write a treasure hunt episode but the network said it was too edgy. *Sabrina is afraid to go to school for the first time. *"Sabrina's Christmas Wish" (Season One), Bojack's first Christmas with the orphans. *Olivia has a school project where she pretends an egg is a baby. *Sabrina wanted to be a mermaid. *There is an episode where Sabrina has a black friend, which started a conversation about racism. *There is an episode where Ethan looks directly at a solar eclipse. *(Season Three) The Horse got elected president and scenes of the oval office were film in Nixon Library in Yorba Linda. *(Season Four) The Horse discovers that he wasn't the president and all was a dream. *"Goober Goes Home," because The Horse and Goober were on a softball team together and the home was home plate. *Olivia put too much detergent in the washing machine. *Joelle dress up like a pumpkin, and the whole episode was fat jokes, so then Joelle got an eating disorder. *Olivia went to the frat party, but Penny doesn't have a kind angel played by Jose Canseco to help her get out of this jam. *Goober cousin comes to town. *It's The Horse birthday and Sabrina wants to make him a big surprise, but she ends up making a mess in the kitchen. *Another birthday episode. It's The Horse birthday but everybody forgets to buy him a present. *(Season Nine) In the last episode The Horse dies. Guest Stars *Hulk Hogan guest starred in an episode telling BoJack Horseman and Sarah Lynn to say no to drugs. *Erika Eleniak guest starred as Goober's cousin from out of town. *Jose Canseco guest starred as Olivia's angel. Opening titles ♫Lyrics♫ *Three little orphans one, two, three. *Without a home or a family tree. *Until this horse said, "Live with me," and now they've got a new family! *We're laughin' and learnin' and lovin' a lot. *Every new day is a dream. *We were lost and now we're found. *And we're Horsin Around. Awards * BoJack Horseman was nominated for Male Animal in a Comedy Drama or Variety Show at the 1994 Animal Choice Awards. Gallery Main article: ''Horsin' Around/Gallery'' Title Sequence TitlesTreatment.png| Titles02.png| Titles03.png| Titles04.png| Titles05.png| Show stills Horsin' Around 1.jpg| Horsin' Around 2.jpg| Horsin' Around 3.png| Horsin' Around 4.jpg| Horsin' Around - Sabrina's Christmas Wish.jpg|Horsin' Around Christmas Special (Sabrina's Christmas Wish) Category:TV Shows Category:Horsin' Around